The Search for Excalibur
by Flautist4ever
Summary: After the sword Excalibur is stolen and lost, Kayleigh, a young noblewoman, must team up with her father's former squire, Garrett, and a two-headed dragon to find the sword and help rescue Camelot from the clutches of Ruber.
1. Chapter 1

In an emerald green field, completely empty save for a curious circle of mammoth boulders around a single rock, a boy- hardly older than twelve- and an ancient man trod along. The boy glanced at his elder, anxiety emanating from every portion of his face. For a time, no words broke the silence.

Finally, a young, timid voice dared to ask, "Merlin, are you certain?"

The elderly man, whose eyes smiled though the rest of his face remained composed, answered, "Never, so much as now, Arthur."

The silence resumed. Not even birdsong penetrated the grey dawn as the pair entered the ring. As if rehearsed, the old man remained just barely within the stone borders. The boy continued, so dwarfed by his surroundings as to appear years younger than he already was. As if stricken by his insignificant size, the boy slowed as he neared the single boulder in the center.

The boulder was nearly as tall as the boy himself. A magnificent sword stood within the stone. The sword's hilt spread like outstretched wings and just below the hilt, embossed into the blade, were three rings intertwined. The boy took a deep breath and ascended the steps. His outstretched hand brushed the sword's grip.

At the top, the boy wrapped his hands around the sword's hilt. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Slowly, the sword slid from its resting place. The boy's eyes shot open as a radiant blast of magic swept from the sword and radiated across the land. The old man raised an arm to shield his eyes from the sheer brilliance of the flare.

The boy's sides visibly heaved as the burst subsided. Slowly, he brought the blade down, leaning on it as if his legs would no longer hold him. The elderly man swiftly made his way to the boy's side. As the elder reached out to steady the trembling lad, the boy panted in a voice barely above a whisper, "Merlin, is this Excalibur?"

The old man only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that was on my birthday, daddy?" the young girl who had asked the question ran her fingers through the sand. Across from her, a man garbed in rich shades of blue nodded.

"Yes, Kayleigh*," the man replied, standing. He gazed in the direction of the ocean before continuing, "and so, I became a knight. To protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur."

The girl stared at her father, the admiration that only children seem to be able to possess written on her face. She glanced away as the awe gave way to a look of gloom as she asked, "And that's why you have to go?"

The man turned and knelt beside the girl, running a hand through her hair. His hand nearly eclipsed her head, but the girl didn't seem to mind as she glanced back to her father. The man looked the child in the eye as he responded, "The king has called the knights to Camelot to divide the lands. It surely won't take long, but it is imperative that everyone attend so that nothing goes wrong." The man lifted his child to her feet, setting her gently on the ground before continuing, "I'll be back before you know it." The man then turned to a woman, also clad in hues of blue, and continued to address the child, "Mind your mother while I'm away."

The woman smiled and the young girl nodded with no small level of enthusiasm evident. A sound carried from the cliffs above. The trio on the small peninsula simultaneously turned to face the sound's source. A group of horsemen had assembled at the top of the cliff. The man quickly helped his wife onto her horse while the child leapt onto her pony. Finally, the man climbed into the saddle on his own horse and the three galloped up the path to the cliff. They slowed at the top, where the man brought his horse closer to that of the woman, giving her a quick kiss. "Goodbye, my dear Juliana," he whispered before trotting forward, calling over his shoulder to his wife and daughter, "I love you!"

Without warning, the child spurred her pony forward, shouting, "I'm coming with you, daddy!"

At this, the man turned again in the saddle to address the girl, "Not 'till you're old enough Kayleigh! I will take you to Camelot when you're older! I promise!" He paused, then added, "I love you!" once more before turning his attention to the group of men waiting for him. He paused only long enough to say a curt "let's go" to the other knights and took off down the road.

As the men disappeared into the distance, the woman took her daughter by the hand. The child did not seem to notice. She only murmured, half awe and half determination, "One day, I'm going to be a knight, like daddy."

* * *

* Author's note: I changed the spelling of the name, Kayley, to match the Anglicization of the word, Ceilidh, which is derived from older words meaning "companion" or "visit". I felt it would be a little more authentic that way, as Kayley is an extremely recent name and would not have been used in its current form as far back in time as Arthurian legend.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group of knights approached the massive castle of Camelot, the drawbridge, which was large enough on its own to support an army, opened with a resounding thud. Nearly everyone in the city seemed to have assembled to greet the knights as they arrived, each dressed in his unique family colors. The man in blue seemed to search the crowd. A look of recognition flashed across his face and he dismounted, leading his horse towards the stables where a squire dressed in green was diligently practicing battle techniques.

"Garrett!" the knight called, "your technique's coming along well."  
At the sound of the blue knight's voice, the squire turned, staring with milky-white pupils in the direction of the speaker. The young boy smiled, "Thank you, Sir Lionel!" he responded.

The man in blue, Sir Lionel, smiled as he took care of his horse and replied, "Before long, only your youth will prevent you from sitting at the Round Table like your father and I."

The squire straightened his posture and replied hesitantly, "You do not jest?"

Sir Lionel nodded, though the squire wouldn't see it, and continued, "Your progress surpasses that of some squires two years your senior."

Garrett stared blankly ahead, "You fail to mention the obvious. Surely you'll never be able to teach a blind boy to mount a warhorse and joust? Or to hunt with a bow and arrow?"

"The boy speaks the truth," a voice from behind Sir Lionel interrupted. The speaker, a knight garbed in shades of crimson, continued, "How _would_ one train a blind squire to fight on horseback or hunt with a bow and arrow?"

"Sir Ruber," Sir Lionel answered as the older knight cast a measuring glare at the squire, "You underestimate the boy's ability to learn that which should be impossible for him."

Sir Ruber's eyes narrowed to emerald slits before the older knight replied, "We're to meet at the round table in an hour to divide the lands. I believe I shall leave you to ponder the further training of your squire."

Sir Ruber turned on his heel and left, swiping a hand through a silver streak in the hair that had earned him his nickname a long time ago while the blind squire glared in the knight's general direction. In the silence that followed Sir Ruber's departure, the squire gripped his quarterstaff defensively. Finally, the squire relaxed, a disheartened look coming over him.

Sir Lionel seemed to catch the squire's insecurity. "When the king finishes dividing the lands, I will begin teaching you to use a bow and arrow."

The knight in blue left to join the meeting at the Round Table.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I can explain.**

**Immediately upon getting out of school this summer, I attended the State Governor's School for the Arts, which- although it was possibly the most fun I've had in months- had me up from 6am to 11:30pm every day for four weeks. Upon returning from Governor's School, I had my wisdom teeth out and have been working on this chapter since regaining my ability to think after the anesthesia wore off.**

**I am making a fast recovery and will be attending a film festival in about 3 weeks, so further chapters will also be delayed. Just hopefully not as much as this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the tower which housed the famed Round Table, two figures waited in silence. The first, a man barely into his twenties but who bore the countenance of a king in his prime, sat motionless even as his eyes surveyed the intricate decorations of the chamber with a carefully tempered pride. On the man's right-hand side, a fairly small woman whose eyes betrayed wisdom far beyond her deceptively few years glanced occasionally at her husband with an expression of affection riddled with concern.

"Guinevere," the man spoke finally, his voice calm but hushed, "Speak your mind."

The woman paused, pensively taking her bow and quiver from their place on the back of her chair and running a finger along the bowstring before answering, "I worry that the new division of the land may offend some of your vassals, dear Arthur, as many of those whose territory you reallocated have long considered their estates to be their birthrights."

Arthur frowned and slouched in his chair, a thoughtful expression replacing the measured pride that had previously occupied his features. After a lengthy pause, the king spoke again, "As always, my fair Guinevere, I do not doubt you are correct." Arthur turned in his seat and took Excalibur from its sheath on the back of the chair. He examined the markings below the hilt before continuing, "However, each was made aware of the division method when I took the throne ten years ago. If any should object, he may present his case to me."

Guinevere replaced her bow and quiver to the back of her chair, "If any should object, he shall present his case indeed. I only pray his oath of loyalty and civility will overcome his offense."

Arthur replaced Excalibur to its sheath, "It is time." With that, the king and queen rose from their seats and opened the massive doors which separated the chamber from the rest of the castle.

One by one, the knights filed in, exchanging pleasantries with the king and queen. When the last knight had entered the chamber, King Arthur closed the door and started toward the Round Table, Guinevere at his side.

"United we stand, now and forever," every voice called in unison before each person sat at the same time.

"Let us begin," the king commanded as he unrolled a map large enough to cover the massive Round Table, "Sirs Lancelot, Kay, and-"

"Your highness," Sir Ruber's voice interrupted, "I apologize for the outburst and any inconvenience, but I have yet to see the new borders of my territory."

"I had hoped such questions would remain unspoken until the new borders could be explained," King Arthur sighed, "In order to make the land's resources equal, Sir Ruber, It was necessary to drastically reduce the size of yours, Sir Lionel's, and Sir Galahad's lands so the neighboring areas would have access to necessary food and water. Rest assured, your lands will still support you and your people with some surplus."

Sir Ruber's eyes widened, "Your highness, have we not served you loyally? I would have expected the true king to reward those who best serve him."

King Arthur's eyes flashed, "Did I not make each of you aware that when I divided the land, it would be so each could support his people and not according to those who most endeared themselves to me?" A chorus of agreement filled the room before Arthur continued, "With regards to your protest, Sir Ruber, my decision has not changed. I expect you'll abide by your king's decision."

Sir Ruber's fists clenched as he reclined in his chair, "Perhaps a man who would fail to reward his most loyal vassals ought not to be king…"

Before the king could respond, Sir Lionel sprang from his seat, "Would you make yourself a traitor, Sir Ruber?"

"It would not be treason were Arthur not king," Sir Ruber growled his retort, "And I believe I would make a suitable replacement…"

At Sir Ruber's retort, Sir Lionel's hands gripped his shield as he leaned over the edge of the table. "I will not serve a false king," the blue knight growled, now reaching instinctively for his sword.

Sir Ruber frowned, "Then serve..." the red knight's hands clasped around his mace under the table. Ruber gave one last look of what might have been regret before he leapt onto the Round Table, "A DEAD ONE!"

Before any other knights could move, Sir Lionel dashed across the table, tearing the map as he raised his shield to counter the red knight's charge. As if in slow motion, Ruber grabbed Sir Lionel's shield mid-charge and swung the mace into the blue knight's throat, tearing a wide gash as he tossed Sir Lionel backwards, droplets of blood staining the map. As the other knights drew their weapons and charged, the queen fitted her bow and took aim, letting an arrow fly as Ruber batted aside the other knights and charged toward Arthur.

Ruber screamed and continued as Guinevere's arrow embedded itself into his left arm. Arthur, now wielding Excalibur, countered Ruber's mace strike and swung again. This time, a blast of magic from the sword caused the red knight to fly across the room.

The red knight landed and rolled with the impact. He struggled to his feet and fled the chamber, shouting, "One day, that sword will be in _my_ hand, and every one of you will regret it!" The remaining knights rushed to apprehend him, only to be stopped as he slammed and locked the doors to the great chamber.

As the knights regrouped, Guinevere knelt beside a limp form on the Round table. "He does not draw breath," the queen said quietly as Arthur and the others gathered to inspect the body, "I feared some horror like this, dear husband…"

"Lionel," Arthur murmured as the heavy air of realization seized the room. The king stood, becoming the personification of authority, and commanded, "As of this moment, Ruber is no longer a knight of the Round Table but a murderer and a traitor. His lands are mine until such time as they can be divided among the rest of the knights. The departed Sir Lionel's remaining family shall rule his land. Nobody is to dispute regarding what I have just said."

In the stables of Camelot, a blind squire in green tended the horses, occasionally speaking to the creatures to calm them as he attended to their care. From the direction of the castle, Ruber ran into the stables, still clutching his arm above the arrow, "My horse, page," the traitor knight shouted, "Now!"

"Sir Ruber," The shocked boy responded as he brought out a large, black warhorse, "What's happened? Who's bleeding?"

"There's been an attack!" Ruber shouted as he mounted his horse, "Sir Lionel's dead. I'm going for help."

"What? Who attacked?" The squire questioned as he handed Ruber the horse's reins, "Shouldn't you be fighting to the last?"

Ruber rolled his eyes as he lifted his mace, "Oh, by the way, boy…" Ruber's warhorse reared as he spurred it into a charge, knocking the squire over before dealing a final blow with the mace, "You're a traitor now!"

The traitor knight left Camelot as fast as his horse would carry him.

* * *

**For those of you wondering why I haven't updated in so long, I'll explain.**

**1. I have been debating a change in perspective. The change in question would add intensity to the story but completely defeat my original purpose in writing it. Additionally, I feel the sudden shift into third-person limited (focusing on Kayleigh) would be confusing. What do you think? I'm fine with throwing away my original intent for a better story, but only if the audience is fine with the changes.**

**2. I am debating the execution of a plot twist. It will not be relevant for several chapters at least, but I would like to know what I'm doing with it and write it with an attempt at subtlety when I finally get around to it. I will not spoil it here, but if you would like to help me out with it, send me a private message and I will let you in on it.**

**3. I have been doing loads of research on medieval culture and Arthurian legend. I do not wish the setting to be irrelevant to the story, so I have been researching cultural values, feudalism, chivalry, heraldry, and technology that would appear in the time period, which I believe to be the 6th century (Although the legends we know are 15th-century rewrites of the 6th-century folktales. As such, ideas such as chivalry and heraldry wouldn't really exist yet, but I am using them anyway because they exist in the legends we know now.)**

**4. A lot of great things have been happening. Unfortunately, they are the kind of great things which require a great deal of time. I have had little free time in which to continue writing. I have made a habit of carrying my trusty sketchbook around to sketch ideas as they come, so when I finally have free time, it should only be a matter of putting the story in Microsoft Word, proofreading, and uploading.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**  
**Yours truly,**  
**Flautist4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter had set in early, painting the lands in a sparkling, flawless blanket of whiteness. It was in the house of the blue knight that a regal woman sat beside a roaring fire as she attempted to gain the interest of a fidgety young girl.

"Kayleigh," The woman reprimanded, "It is unbecoming of a noblewoman to impale snowmen on horseback."

The girl fidgeted, grabbing fistfuls of the hair she had obviously inherited from her mother, "But how am I to practice to be a knight if I'm confined to the house to do nothing save for sewing and reading?"

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled the child's hands from her fine hair, "There is more to being a knight than jousting and roaming everyplace. Your father wishes you to be both a lady and a knight when you come of age," the woman paused, "Now read aloud the principals of knighthood he left for you before he went to Camelot."

Kayleigh slouched and replied, a surly note in her voice, "_Again_ mother? I _know_ what it says!"

The woman interrupted, "Kayleigh! If you had paid any attention, you would know that neither a knight nor a lady is to ever address a person in such an impudent manner! Now correct your posture and pay attention!"

Kayleigh sat straighter and answered dejectedly, "Yes, mother."

"You need not act as if this is a punishment," the woman soothed in a motherly voice as she lifted a book from beside her chair and handed it to the young girl in front of her, "Your father's squire in Camelot had to commit everything your father wrote in this book to memory when he began his training, and that was at the same time he was learning to fight _and_ conduct himself in a becoming manner."

"Are not only the sons of knights eligible to train?" the girl asked skeptically, "Surely the boy would have already learned to conduct himself as you say."

A distant look crossed the woman's face before she looked sternly at the girl and answered coolly, "Yes, but are _you_ the son of a knight?"

The girl immediately became annoyed, "You are aware of my meaning, mother."

The woman chuckled, a note of dark humor in her voice, then straightened up, "That is irrelevant to the matter at hand, now. Open the book your father left, and read the next less-"

The sound of horns and horses in the distance interrupted the woman, who looked to the window. Kayleigh dashed to the window and immediately stepped back, lightly bouncing as she called to her mother, "It's the knights! Father's here!"

The woman rose from her chair and threw a thick cape about her shoulders, "Kayleigh, do not rush out there without a cloak. Heaven forbid you fall ill, I know not what your father and I would do."

"Yes, mother," the girl answered, hastily mimicking her mother's actions and putting a cloak over her own shoulders, "Hurry! I want to meet father before he reaches the stable!"

The woman strode over to her daughter and opened the front door, following at a walk and scanning the approaching procession. Her eyes widened as if some terrible realization had made itself known.

"Kayleigh," the woman called, a note of urgency not veiled in her voice, "Stay here with me!"

The girl, however, gave no indication of hearing her mother's call and continued toward the ranks of mounted knights. As the procession began to pass the little girl, made even smaller among the tall warhorses and their riders, a few knights glanced at the child, a note of unspoken sorrow in their eyes. The child did not seem to notice the solemn air of the procession until a cart, drawn by oxen, came within a few feet of the child. The body of Sir Lionel lay, pale and motionless in the position of death's final rest, upon the flat bed of the cart.

Kayleigh stumbled backwards, "No. No, it cannot be." Tears streamed down the girl's face and the child seemed to give no notice as two more ranks of mounted knights passed her.

A second cart, in which sat a man and a woman wearing royal colors, stopped briefly. The man gently lifted the child from the snow and placed her next to the woman on the cart.

"I am Arthur," the man introduced himself with a voice of resignation, "and this is Queen Guinevere."

Guinevere continued, soothing the child, "We have come to offer our condolences to you and your mother, Lady Juliana. Your father died a hero's death."

The girl sniffed and replied, her voice cracking, "I apologize, your highnesses-"

Guinevere interrupted, "It is we who apologize that we come under such terrible circumstances, young maiden. Sir Lionel was a brilliant knight. Nothing we can do can console his loss."

Kayleigh began to cry again, and the queen continued to soothe the child until the cart reached the house where Lady Juliana waited. King Arthur took up a shield, scratched from its final battle, and stepped down from his seat on the wagon. The king stepped ahead of the procession, his eyes averted as if carrying a burden of shame for which he had never thought to prepare, toward Lady Juliana, who now stood motionless though a tempest of emotions stormed across her features.

Finally, the king stopped, holding the shield towards the tall lady in front of him, "Lady Juliana, your husband died saving my life."

Lady Juliana gasped audibly, her eyes betraying the sorrow of a new widow. Wordlessly, she took the shield from king Arthur, running a finger along the scratch where it had been pulled from her husband's grasp for the last time. Finally, the woman raised her head to meet the king's eyes.

"He knew well he might one day give his life in service," the widow answered, her voice strained as her sadness fought to surface, "As did we. Thank you, your highness, for offering your presence in this time," The woman regained control of her voice and spoke commandingly, "I bid you and your companions come in…" The lady took her daughter, who had since left the queen and joined her mother at the doorway, by the hand and entered the house without another word.

A few days later, when everything could be arranged, the funeral occurred. At Juliana's behest, Kayleigh did not attend. Instead, the child sat in her room, clutching the book her father had left for her. Tears streamed freely down the child's face. As time wore on, the child wiped her face and opened the book, following the words with her small index finger as she struggled to read aloud, "…T-the strength of a knight…"

Suddenly, Kayleigh slammed the book shut, "I _can't_ be a knight anymore, father!" The child cast a glance at the funeral from her window and sank to her knees, crying into her sleeve as she wailed in between sobs, "You can't train me now! Nobody else will!" The child sank to the floor and cried a few more minutes before whispering, "I'm not even strong enough to say goodbye, father… How can I ever be strong enough to be a knight?"

The child started as the sound of the funeral-goers' return carried into her room. She quickly threw herself onto her bed, tossing the book aside with a grunt of contempt. The book hit the floor, sending a carefully folded piece of parchment flying from it. Kayleigh sat up, wiping her tears away as a look of curiosity took over her features. She jumped from her bed and picked up the piece of parchment, which was oddly fresh compared to the book from whence it came. The child sat on the floor and squinted at the writing on the paper. A look of recognition flashed across her young features. The distinctive handwriting was Sir Lionel's.

"My beloved daughter," the child read quietly, opening further the folds of paper, "If you are reading this, then it is likely you have been diligent in your studies as I asked and have stumbled upon this letter as you approach your next lesson. I am glad of this. I look forward to good words from your mother when I return from Camelot. Continue to mind her in my absence. If I should be kept longer than expected, do not make yourself a burden to your mother whilst you train yourself, as I do not doubt you will; you are as stubborn now as I was at your age.

Continue to study your etiquette and social graces as you grow. They will take you farther than you probably believe at the moment. Do not discount your mother's teachings in these matters.

Finally, should I not return for whatever reason, know that the book I have left contains all the instruction I meant to give you. You are intelligent enough to teach yourself in time. I have confidence that you will do great things when the need arises. Never disgrace yourself by allowing a threat to Camelot, King Arthur, or your honor to go unchallenged.

Your loving father,

Sir Lionel"

Kayleigh stared at the letter, a shocked expression across her face. There was a knock at the door. He child quickly stuffed the letter under her pillow and placed the book on the shelf next to her bed before answering, "You may enter!"

As if in reply to the child's words, Lady Juliana opened the door, "Kayleigh, come downstairs. The king and queen request both of our presence before they return to Camelot."

"Yes mother," Kayleigh replied, wiping her face again as she crossed the room to meet her mother at the door.

Downstairs, the king and queen stood waiting for the widow and child. Lady Juliana and Kayleigh met them in the main hall.

"Please be seated," Arthur said as he and Queen Guinevere sat at the table which had yet to be set for the evening meal, "There is one more matter to which we must attend."

Juliana sat next to Kayleigh with a serious look on her face, "Yes, my king?"

"Lady Juliana, Maiden Kayleigh," King Arthur addressed the pair, "It is important that you should know that the traitor knight Ruber has not yet been captured. We will not rest until he is brought to trial in Camelot and executed for his crimes."

Kayleigh gasped and Lady Juliana only nodded. There was a brief silence before Juliana spoke, "And what of my husband's squire? Is it not fitting he should dwell with us?"

"Your husband's squire disappeared not long after he learned the truth of Ruber's betrayal," the kind replied. The king looked slowly up, his voice heavy as he continued, "We tracked his steps as far as the Forbidden Forest."

Lady Juliana gasped, "You mean he-" The noblewoman caught herself midsentence and regained her composure, "My apologies for the outburst, your highnesses. There is no manner in which he could survive?"

The king nodded, "There is not, to my knowledge, any record of anyone returning from the Forbidden Forest. It is likely the boy has already met his fate at the hands of whatever manner of creature may inhabit that place." Arthur paused briefly before continuing, "It is for this reason that I speak of the next matter. It is to my understanding that Lionel sought to ensure young Kayleigh's education as a knight. Unorthodox though this offer may be, if you wish, Lady Juliana, your daughter will be allowed to travel to Camelot and train as a knight in the absence of Lionel's squire."

Juliana's eyes widened, "I do not wish for that at this time, your highness. It is best for my daughter to remain here for the time being."

Arthur nodded, "I had thought as much. Regardless of young Kayleigh's training, Lady Juliana, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you."

"Thank you, your highness," Lady Juliana replied, "Have you everything you need for your journey back to Camelot?"

"We have more than sufficient," Queen Guinevere answered, "Thank you for your hospitality during this time."

A few hours later, the king and queen departed for Camelot, leaving what remained of Sir Lionel's family to manage the vast estate.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Due to the amount of time that passes in the corresponding scene in the movie, I had to split it between at least two chapters. The next chapter is between 1/3 and 1/2 complete, but I have to type it because it's in the aforementioned trusty sketchbook. I hope to get another two chapters up in the next 6 days, as I will actually have a great deal of time to work on it. Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Until next time,**

** Flautist4ever**


End file.
